There are many kinds of electrical equipment that, for safety considerations, are located inside an electrical enclosure and operated using a through-door handle with appropriate linkage to the equipment. For ergonomic reasons, electrical enclosures are often equipped with a large through-door handle to operate the electrical equipment, which can include for example a. circuit breaker(s), an electrical switch(es) or components that are part of a power distribution or protection system. Since the electrical equipment may not be originally designed specifically for operation with the through-door handle, the angular torque characteristics of the through-door handle may be poorly matched tier operating the electrical equipment that is housed in the electrical enclosure.